


Swing dancing with Quake

by giorgiaink



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Slow Dancing, Swing Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giorgiaink/pseuds/giorgiaink
Summary: Thank you for reading!Please consider I'm not an english native speaker so be clement but also let me know if I wrote something wrong.Also, I should probably warn you all my knowledge about swing comes from video tutorials on yt
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Swing dancing with Quake

Time traveling from the '50s to 2020 and adapting to a completely new and different world is not exactly an easy experience. All thing considered, Daniel Sousa was doing pretty good.  
But one thing he couldn't really stand was the way music had drastically changed. His reaction to new music genres like rap, trap and house music was priceless.  
The first time Sousa heard house music was sweet. Not the music and definitely not his reaction to that kind of music, but the moment it led to.  
His perplexed face when the sound came out of the radio made Daisy giggle.  
"I think this radio is broken."  
"Oh, really?" She tried to hide how much fun she was having.  
"Don't you hear? It makes always the same sound in loop."  
Suddenly the rhythm changed and so did Daniel's facial expression.  
"Oh, so this is a thing now?"  
Finally she openly smiled.  
"It's house music."  
He looked seriously worried.  
"First the ones who just speak really fast, now this. If that's music now, this world is ruined."  
Daisy was torn between defending new generations music or just laught it off.  
"Okay, old man, rappers do more than that and honestly I could even agree with you on this song, but I truly believe someone who skipped '60s shouldn't be allowed to criticize any music!"  
"Okay, maybe I don't know what happened in the '60s, but at least I know how to swing dance!"  
Daisy's eyes just lit up, even more brighter than the usual light Daniel always gives them.  
"Really?"  
"Oh, wow. I'm only now realizing how many things you missed."  
"So I'm the one who missed things now?"  
Daisy raised her eyebrows but he was resolute.  
"Definitely. But you're lucky because I can teach you a couple of things and moves."  
She checked him out from head to toes, giggling.  
"Yeah, I can see how lucky I am."  
He lightly blushed and smiled.  
"Can I have your intelligent telephone, please?"  
She giggled again and handled him her smartphone.  
"What are you trying to do?"  
"Don't worry, you already taught me this."  
Too many minutes later a sweet yet frenetic song started to play. It was swing.  
"Miss Johnson, can I have a dance?"  
"You know I don't know how to dance this."  
"That's the point. Get ready because I'm the one who's going to quake your world this time."  
He started dancing as he talked and Daisy's smile couldn't be wider.  
"Okay, let's see. Tell me what to do."  
"So, I'll start with my left leg and you'll start with your right one... If you don't mind, I’m taking the privilege to lead the legendary Quake."  
She knew this habit to joke about her superhero name wasn't about to end very soon and she actually liked it, but she dramatically rolled her eyes anyway.  
He moved on her left side and gently held her around her waist. Then he offered his left hand.  
"Can you please take my hand only placing your fingers on my palm?"  
She did as he said and put her free hand on his back.  
"Okay, now you should go back with this leg, but holding your heel up. Then return and take two quick steps on your right. And remember to bend on your knees. Like this."  
He showed her and she imitated his moves.  
"Let's try together now. Don't look at our feet, look at me."  
She raised her head and he smiled.  
"Hi!"  
"Hi."  
"Ready? Go."  
They danced those first steps with great satisfaction for the both of them.  
"Look at you! You're natural. We could also pass by. It means I move like this and you should come forward with a triplestep and then rotate to your left and tripling on your side. And then we should do that again changing positions, like you're rotating around me."  
Daisy laughed out loud. "No, no, no. Slow down, prof."  
He tried to show her those moves too, but he wasn't used to the woman's role so they quickly ended up bursting out laughing again.  
After all, she thought, laughing with him and in his arms was even better than dancing.  
But when the song ended something slower started and she changed her mind.  
"Uh, slow dance, I like it!"  
He gave her a smug smile.  
"Come here... Do you need me to teach you these steps as well?"  
She gently wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Thank you, but I think I got this. Try to relax and go with the flow, square-man."  
He chuckled. "Okay." Then he just welcomed her into his arms as she leaned her head on his chest.  
They danced in silence for a while.  
At some point she just raised her head to kiss him.  
He gently kissed her lips again, then moved drawing a route of kisses through her cheek and to her ear to whisper something.  
"Daisy?"  
"Yes?"  
"What happened in the '60s?"  
She chuckled.  
"You lovely dork."  
She kissed him again.  
"That's a story for another day."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please consider I'm not an english native speaker so be clement but also let me know if I wrote something wrong.  
> Also, I should probably warn you all my knowledge about swing comes from video tutorials on yt


End file.
